Inuyasha's Inheritance
by DemonSaya
Summary: Inuyasha get's summoned to return to his old home in the western domain, and when he get's there, he get's the talk, from his own brother, and he learns that his instincts have been trying to tell him who he was meant to be with. Long Awaited Chapter 8 i
1. Chapter 1: The Mark of the Mate

Inuyasha's Inheritance Chapter 1: The Mark of a Mate  
  
Inuyasha walked along the all too familiar path, his companions just slightly behind him at various intervals. He barely managed to walk without a limp, even though doing so hurt his leg greatly. There was no way he was going to let the other's know that his leg was broken.  
  
Yet, he knew one of them knew.  
  
He could tell by how she stood closer to him than normal, her eyes resting on his face, worried for him. Yet, she didn't tell the other's either. She stayed just close enough to him to help him if he stumbled, and to give him strength.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, lifting his face, feeling the sunlight warming his face, despite it being filtered by the trees. Yes, he remembered this path. It was a path that none of the other's had walked with him. Only one other person had walked this path, and she had died long ago.  
  
It was the path that led to his father's home.  
  
When he'd gotten summons by Sesshoumaru, his first instinct had been to leave alone, yet, the other's had found out his plan and insisted on coming along. Kagome had been particularly insistant about that. It always amazed him how protective she was of him. Almost as protective as he was of her.  
  
This path held several painful memories for him. He'd been driven from his father's house by his brother and his father's head servant. His mother had merely coaxed him along, telling him that everything would be okay. Yet it wasn't. Only a few years after his father died, his mother passed on.  
  
He'd been hunted by humans along this path, having rocks thrown at him, jeered and cursed at.  
  
Yes, painful memories, indeed.  
  
He silently wondered why Sesshoumaru had called him from his 'relaxing' at Kaede's village. He figured it was just another trap, and if it was, then there wasn't much he could do about it, this time.  
  
They entered the clearing which his old home sat in and he heard a low whistle from Miroku. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and saw the shock on everyone's faces. Kagome's eyes were wide, but appreciative, the other's looked like they didn't believe it.  
  
"Sugoi!" Kagome whispered, stepping just in front of Inuyasha, staring up at the mansion.  
  
"Hontou, ni, Kagome-chan!" Sango whispered. "I had no idea Inuyasha was rich!"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm not." He walked towards the house. "My father was, now my brother is." He kept his eyes on his father's home, looking for signs of life. When they reached the door, a young girl let them in, her eyes twinkling with life and mischeviousness. Inuyasha frowned a bit. She was human. "Oi...where's Sesshoumaru?" He practically spat the name out, his eyes narrow.  
  
"He's in the main room." The girl said, smiling cheerfully. "He's been expecting you, Inuyasha-sama!"  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the room, sliding the door open, his eyes filled with contempt. "Teme! Why did you call me here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his teacup, his eyes emotionless. "I have summoned you to explain a rather dire situation." He said evenly. "And to explain why you were run out of the western lands with your mother."  
  
The younger demon growled at the older one. "Teme..."  
  
Kagome gently put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think we should listen first, Inuyasha." She said softly. She felt him relax and watched him sit. She could tell it was a relief to sit after walking for so long. She sat to one side of him, Shippou pouncing into her lap.  
  
Miroku and Sango both sat on the otherside, Kirara curled up between them.  
  
Sesshoumaru gestured to a servant, who ducked out of the room. "A demon has been trying to challenge our family's hold on the western lands." He said smoothly. "He sends hoards of demon's, destroying villages, and killing some of my own army..." His voice was smoother than silk, yet, his eyes held daggers.  
  
"And you want my help?" Inuyasha snorted. "The help of a half-demon 'whelp'? Yeah, that was your phrase, I think." He glared at his brother. "I'm not interested."  
  
"You will be." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "You see, this is the same demon that was the cause of you being run out of this kingdom." He sipped his tea again. "Our father's will was somewhat complex, it left us both a sword, but it also gave us both a title of sorts. I was named general of the western armies. You..." He paused. "You were to be the next Great Demon of the West."  
  
Inuyasha was shell-shocked, as was everyone else around the table, save Sesshoumaru, who never lost his cool. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
The older demon looked towards Inuyasha, arching an eyebrow. "However, this demon was establishing a foothold upon our father's death, so the will was changed slightly. I was to pose as the lord, while you and your mother hid till you reached the age where you could assume your rightful position."  
  
Kagome blinked, staring at Inuyasha in shock. She could see the pain and anger on his face that he was never told. Her heart went out to him and all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hold him. But she couldn't.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. "Why should I believe you?" He asked coldly.  
  
He shrugged. "It's up to you. You can stay here if you and your companions wish. I'll have three rooms made up." He stood, brushing himself off.  
  
No one thought to question the number of rooms till he was already gone.  
  
Kagome did the math in her head and realized they were either short one, or had one too many. When Sesshoumaru returned, she brought this up. "Um, there are four of us...why just three rooms?"  
  
"You are my brother's woman, are you not? You smell as if he has marked you. Of course you two will be sharing a room." There was no question in his voice.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both turned an unattractive shade of red. "Wh-what?!" Kagome squeaked. It didn't matter. Sesshoumaru had left once again.  
  
The girl who'd shown them in ran into the room, smiling. "Ohayo! I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama told me I'm to show you all to your rooms!" She led them down the hall, showing Miroku and Sango's their's first. Then, she showed Inuyasha and Kagome into another room. It only had one, LARGE futon. It was obviously made for two.  
  
Kagome blushed, entering the room, more embarassed than she'd ever been in her life. She heard Inuyasha come in behind her and didn't look at him. She was too embarassed. She clenched her hands, looking around the large room.  
  
Inuyasha moved deeper into the room, standing beside Kagome. They looked at each other in the dim light and both blushed. He swallowed hard and shook himself out of his daze. It was no different than sleeping at Kaede's or in the same room at a random mansion. "You go ahead and take the bed." He said evenly, then moved, leaning, seated against the wall, his sword proped against his shoulder.  
  
Disappointment surged through Kagome. Then, she shook it out of her mind. What did you expect, Kagome? Him to throw you on the futon and have his way with you?! He loves Kikyou for crissakes! She moved, slipping under the covers, curling up and staring at the wall. It was warm, and relaxing, and she quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she slept. What had his brother meant that she smelled like he'd marked her? He understood that demon's marked their territory, but what he didn't understand was why a demon would mark their 'woman', to use his brother's word. Finally, he stood, heading towards the door. He exited, sniffing out his brother. He went to the main room and found him sitting there. "Oi..."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up, his face expressionless.  
  
The younger demon looked awkward for a moment, then finally sat. "What did you mean, 'I marked her'?" He asked, feeling more and more awkward.  
  
"You mean you never...?" He shook his head, putting his only hand to his face. "No one ever told you about the mating rituals..."  
  
Inuyasha turned red again. "MATING?!"  
  
"Of course." Sesshoumaru shuffled through some papers. "I could give you some books on the intricasies, but I'm sure that would be disastrous if she found it, hm?" He looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "In choosing a mate, it's mostly instinctual. Usually you don't even realize it at first."  
  
Inuyasha groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Don't say iiiit..."  
  
"Usually one would find someone they trust implicitly, a protective feeling would form, between both people, and gradually friendship. They would find excuses to touch each other, even in the most innocent manner. Finally, would be the mark. The woman would willingly accept the blood of the male against her skin. The link between the pair, due to the mark, would grow until finally, they would mate."  
  
A groan emitted from the half-demon's throat. "You've gotta be kidding...I mean, she's my friend and all...but...I've never even THOUGHT about her like that!"  
  
A shrug was his answer. "It doesn't matter. She is your woman, and on a subconscious level, you consider her your mate."  
  
Inuyasha left the room, walking to the bath house in a daze. He needed to think. He couldn't believe this crap was happening to him. He KNEW he should have come alone! "Chikusho..." He whispered, glaring at the wall as the water fell down on his head.  
  
"You look troubled, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
He growled at the priest. "Shut...UP...Miroku..."  
  
Miroku chuckled. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the 'mark' would it?"  
  
A hiss came from between the half-demon's lips. "What would you know?!"  
  
"I've known you cared for Kagome. It was only today I learned that even you didn't realize how much." The priest looked towards Inuyasha, arching an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Inuyasha looked into the water as he sank into the furo. "I don't know. I'm probably going to just send all of you back to Kaede-babaa's village till this crap in this domain is sorted out, then I'll come back."  
  
"What about your father's will?"  
  
"Look, I have a mission to finish. Besides, I'd make a pretty shitty great demon being a half-breed!"  
  
Miroku noticed the pain on Inuyasha's face and frowned a bit. "Inuyasha, you are stronger than any other demon I have ever seen." He said evenly, looking across the furo, to the opposite wall. "Stronger, even, than Naraku, so you would make a very, VERY strong Great Demon."  
  
Inuyasha ignored him, climbing out of the tub and pulling his hakama on. "I didn't ask you." He snarled, then left, going to find a quiet place, where he wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke to an empty room. She sighed heavily, deciding a bath was probably in order. She also desperately needed to get out of these rumpled clothes and into some clean ones. She looked around, finding a yukata laying across a pillow, a beautiful kimono folded neatly next to it.  
  
With a sigh, she tossed her clothes off, picking up the yukata and slipping into it. Then, she grabbed her bag, intending on going to get a nice bath. She stopped upon realizing she didn't know where it was. Heaving a sigh, she resigned to use the attached room, which turned out was a miniature bath.  
  
She shrugged off the yukata and purred as she submersed herself in the warm, perfumed water. "Nice..." She sighed, happily, then started off with her bath. It surprised her to find a soap, scented exactly the same as the water sitting on the edge.  
  
She smiled, scrubbing herself clean. It was nice to have a hot bath after so many cold one's in streams or lakes in this time. She reached around her bag, finding her shampoo and she gave her hair a quick lather, then rinsed. While she sat there, she felt a shiver race down her spine. It would appear Inuyasha had returned to the room.  
  
She blushed, shaking away the feeling. She stood, climbing out of the tub and quickly dried herself. She had barely finished pulling the yukata around herself when the door opened, revealing Inuyasha, who looked so lost it made her sad. She quickly wrapped her towel around her hair, picking up her bag and walking past him.  
  
Inuyasha gave a quiet whimper as she passed. He felt her stop and then her hand touched his arm. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling so confused, so terribly lost.  
  
Gently, she tugged him from the bathroom door, sliding it closed. "What's wrong?" She asked him softly, toweling her hair dry. When he didn't respond, she turned to look at him. He seemed to be trying to say something. "What is it?" She asked, worry filling her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He bit his lip, looking down. "I'm sorry, please forgive me..." He dropped to his knees, resting his head on the ground.  
  
She stared at him in shock. "What are you appologizing for?!" She asked, her eyebrows knitted together. This was TOO wierd. Inuyasha was acting so strangely!  
  
"I've done something unforgivable, I didn't even realize it at the time. I never understood why demon's always targeted you..." He clenched his clawed hands into fists. "I've marked you with the scent of my blood." He whispered, fighting the urge to cry.  
  
Her eyes widened and she remembered what Sesshoumaru said. "So, demon's think that I'm your woman...and they target me to hurt you..." She looked away, smiling bitterly. "They need to pay more attention, I'm not your woman. I'm your friend..." She moved towards the silk kimono and shrugged out of her yukata, not noticing his eyes on her back. She began to dress, but barely got her arms through the armholes, when two arms crushed her back against a hard, warm chest. An involuntary gasp escaped her.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help himself, that little glance of flesh she'd flashed at him was too much. "Maybe it wasn't them who wasn't paying enough attention...but us, who didn't..." He whispered, pressing his face into her shoulder. "Kagome..." He whispered, his voice tight.  
  
She blushed, her eyes wide. "I-Inuyasha...?"  
  
He felt need rising through his body and pushed her away from him. "Get dressed...I will make sure that Sesshoumaru has another room made up. You can stay in this one." He turned to leave, fighting against the urge to throw her onto the futon and do what she'd imagined him doing earlier.  
  
Her heart constricted in her chest. Silently, she pulled the kimono closed, a sob rising in her chest. She heard him stop, but didn't look at him, rather, putting the obi and pillow where they belonged, and tying the cord around it in an intricate knot. She closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her face. "I...shouldn't have come..."  
  
He turned towards her, his eyes sad. "You're right. You should have stayed with Kaede-babaa. At least you're safe from me with her..."  
  
"OSUWARI!" She cried, angry and hurt. She watched as he fell face first into the tatami mat and then ran to him, falling to her knee's and then she proceeded to hit him, hard. "You dummy! You idiot! You moron! Damn you, Inuyasha!" She cried, then threw herself onto his back, crying. "Damn you..."  
  
He lay there, not trying to get up, and not yelling at her, either. He would accept his punishment. Yet, there was something about her voice that didn't make it sound like punishment.  
  
"You're so stupid..." She whispered, stroaking his shoulder where she'd struck him. "The place where I feel the safest...is wherever you are. I'm not afraid of you." Gently, she kissed his shoulder, a tear rolling down her face and splashing onto his haori. "I love you, Inuyasha..."  
  
His eyes widened, startled. He turned, then sat, confused and amazed at the same time. "Kagome...?"  
  
"I couldn't say it before...I was so afraid that you were going to abandon me for Kikyou..." She clutched his haori tightly in her fist, pressing her face into his chest. "But I'm not afraid to now. I love you."  
  
Without a word, he lifted his hand, slipping it into her hair, his eyes closing slightly. "Kirei da..." He whispered softly, resting his face against the top of her hair. He could accept it. He could accept having her as his mate, having her beside him until she-His brain came to a screeching halt. He remembered an important thing. She was human. He would outlive her by hundreds of years. Pain filled him and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.  
  
Kagome felt him withdrawing from her again and pulled back, seeing that he was wearing a pained expression, one that made him look more lonely than usual. "Inuyasha?" She asked softly.  
  
"I...I can't..." He whispered. "I can't..." He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to shut out her confused, hurt face. "I can't mate with you..." He pushed her away and ran to the window, jumping out into the trees, leaving Kagome sitting alone in their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't return until very late into the night. During dinner, Sesshoumaru had inquired where the younger demon was, causing tears to fill Kagome's eyes. She had excused herself and went back to the room. She sat on the futon, trying to study for her tests, her eyes straining in the pale light of the candles, ignoring the passing time, or how the crickets were chirping loudly.  
  
She had to get her mind off of him.  
  
Finally, when her eyes would remain open no more, she blew out the candles and changed into her yukata. She had lay in the bed for more than an hour, unable to sleep, when finally, the window opened, admitting the lone demon.  
  
He crept towards her seemingly sleeping form, staring down at her with sad eyes. "Gomen, ne..." He said softly. "I don't want to hurt you, but if we mated...Kagome, I don't want hurt either..." He whispered, biting his lip. "I would outlive you by so much...and...oh, gods, it would kill me when you died..." He stroaked the side of her face, watching as her lips parted slightly.  
  
Kagome listened to him, keeping quiet. Finally, when she knew he was finished, she raised her hand, holding his against her face. She felt him jump, and knew she'd surprised him. "You're so selfish." She whispered.  
  
He looked down at her, hurt and upset. "I'm not selfish-"  
  
"Yes you are!" She whispered, sitting up and looking at him, her eyes insistant. "You worry about number one so much...you never think about my feelings, only your stupid pride...your feelings...Don't you understand?! Every time you pull away from me, you kill me!"  
  
He backed away from her, his eyes wide.  
  
She drew his hand from her cheek, holding it gently. "I love you, Inuyasha, and I think you care for me, too...even if it's not love..." She caressed the back of his hand, her eyes sad. "I don't care..." She shook her head harshly. "I love you. I want to be yours..." She blushed, lifting her eyes shyly to look at him.  
  
His eyes grew wide and he stared at her, blushing as well. "I..." He reached his hand out, touching her face, his thumb tenderly stroaking it. "I don't know..." He whispered, uncertainly.  
  
She closed her eyes, sighing under the caress. "It doesn't have to be now, I'll wait..." She opened her eyes, smiling at him gently. "But just know that I wont wait forever...if you don't make a move on me...I'll make one on you." She teased gently, lifting her hand and mimicing his caress.  
  
He leaned towards her slowly, his eyes tracing her lips. He touched them with his, caressing them, testing both of their knowledge. He noticed she was just as hesitant and realized that this was her first kiss. He moved his hand into her hair, pulling her face closer, increasing his pressure on her mouth, coaxing her to part her delicious lips.  
  
She moaned softly, her eyes closing, her head spinning. She did is bidding, letting her lips part, kissing him more intimately, feeling his tongue comeing in to dance with hers. She moved both hands behind his head, lacing her fingers at the base of his neck as he left her lips, pulling her head backwards and placing nibble-kisses along her soft, white neck. A tiny moan escaped her and she drew his face up to kiss him.  
  
He finally broke away from her, putting a finger to her lips, to stop her from coming in for another kiss. "Get some sleep..." He commanded gently, stroaking her cheek with his clawed thumb. A gentle smile turned up the corner of his mouth.  
  
She smiled back, her heart thumping hard in her chest. Obediently, she lay down, closing her eyes and finally, fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes soft. Even if he would outlive her, he loved her. And now he knew, he would never be able to deny her anything she ever wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demon invading the western lands looked into the ball of crystal and sneered at the adolescent demon. "Demon just finding the pleasure of touch with his mate..." He laughed heartily "Is this really the son of the Great Demon of the West?"  
  
"My sources say that he is actually to be the next Great Demon and that he's defeated every other demon that's ever gotten in his way." A small demon said, it's eyes beady, it's face like that of a weasel.  
  
"Sou desu ka?" He sneered. "Then that woman would be the one to create the next demon after this boy...Bring her to me. She will do just fine."  
  
Author's Notes: This one kinda hit me today after reading a bunch of waffy IY 'mate' lemons. They're cute. So, I decided I was going to try to write one that wasn't lemony, but was still waffy. This is just the first chapter, but I'm hoping it's going to get much better. 


	2. Chapter 2: Captive Kagome

Chapter 2: Captive Kagome  
  
Kagome woke the next day in an unusually good mood. She yawned and stretched, smiling from ear to ear. She could barely remember why, until she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully against the wall. She raised her fingers to her lips and smiled again, standing, and moving over towards him. She lifted the blanket along with her and wrapped it around him.  
  
Inuyasha felt the heavy blanket cover him and opened one eye, sleepily.  
  
"Did I wake you?" She asked gently, smiling at him. She caressed his face, brushing the hair from his eyes.  
  
He lifted his hand, catching hers, his eyes sleepy. "You covered me?" He asked, drawing her hand to his lips, where he nuzzled it, kissing and nipping at it lightly. He saw the light flush on her cheeks and flashed her a tender smile.  
  
She nodded, leaning towards him a bit. She watched as he leaned towards her as well, mindless of the blanket slipping down to his lap. They were a hair's breath from their second kiss when Sango burst into their room.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha! Demon's are approaching-" Her face turned bright red. "Um...It can wait..." She said, backing out quickly.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha backed apart quickly and both were to their feet in a matter of seconds. "Demons?!" Kagome asked, her eyes worried.  
  
Inuyasha looked towards her, noting she was still dressed in only her yukata. He slipped Tetsusaiga into his pants and gave her a serious look. "I'll wait outside." He said evenly.  
  
She noticed her state of dress and almost died of embarassment. At least Miroku hadn't barged in like that. Inuyasha paused as he passed her, reached out, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked towards him, her heart in her eyes. "Arigatou..." She said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, Miroku couldn't help but give Inuyasha a few jabs. "So, did you enjoy last night?" He teased.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, instead, leaning against the wall across from the door. He gave Miroku a look that told him without words to keep his mouth SHUT.  
  
When Kagome emerged, she was wearing her uniform again and she looked as though she'd groomed herself carefully. Her bow and arrows were slung over her shoulder and she had a determined expression on her face.  
  
"Ikuzo..." Inuyasha said evenly, walking out of the house and towards the direction he could smell the demon's coming from.  
  
They'd barely gotten three yards when Sesshoumaru joined them. When they reached the battle, there was an entire army behind them. Across the feild was a feminine man, with long red hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"So, you decide to show your face, Sesshoumaru?!" The other demon jeered, wearing an evil expression. "And who are these new additions? A few girls, a priest, a child, and a hanyou?" A laugh.  
  
Kagome fitted an arrow on her bow, not letting the man across the feild get to her. "Ready?" She asked everyone gently. She watched Inuyasha give a firm nod and noticed the irritation on his face.  
  
"Stay by me." He ordered her gently. "Don't go off by yourself. I have a feeling that this attack wasn't meant for Sesshoumaru..."  
  
She nodded, staying close to her friends the entire time. She obliterated groups of demons with her arrows, watching as the others defeated them in their own ways. Shippou stayed by her side, covering any that may come at her from behind with his kitsune bi.  
  
It didn't take long to notice the demons weren't going after Inuyasha or anyone else as much as they were going for Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he realized the demon's real agenda. "Inuyasha!" He called across the hoards of fighting demons. "Get your woman out of here!"  
  
It came a moment too late.  
  
A demon came at her, knocking Shippou away, and running off towards the side the other demon lord stood on. Kagome screamed, fighting against the demon as much as she could, but it was so much stronger than her! "INUYASHA!!" She screamed, reaching out to him, but she knew he was too far away.  
  
He spun, seeing Kagome carried away by a demon. "KAGOME!" He cried, knocking the demon's holding him away. He slashed at several with Tetsusaiga, chasing the one that held his mate. "KAGOME!!!"  
  
The demons began to retreat, making it impossible to track the one that had her. Inuyasha watched as the army of youkai disappeared and fell to his knees, all his hope gone, his heart in pieces. He tilted his head back and a shriek escaped him. A shriek that was her name. "KAGOMEEE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had to fight in order to get him back to the mansion, rather than go after the demon that had kidnapped Kagome. They forced him to sit down in the main room and drink a cup of tea before they let him go. He sipped the tea, his eyes empty. He felt as if someone had reached into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru requested the other's leave and went to a cabinet. When they were gone, he withdrew a war outfit. "Inuyasha, this belonged to our Father. He wore it when he fought in his human form. It should be about the right size." He set it on Inuyasha's lap, kneeling beside his younger brother.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just stared into nothing. His mind kept replaying the image of Kagome being kidnapped.  
  
"You don't have to make a decision yet." The older demon said evenly. "I think I know what it will be, however. A demon has kidnapped your mate. You are probably suffering greatly." He stood, then rested a hand on his brother's head. "Make your decision with care."  
  
With that, he left the hanyou sitting on the floor, tea clasped in his hands, his father's armor sitting on his lap. It took several minutes for Inuyasha to come back to himself. When he did, he set the teacup down, and moved to the room he'd shared with his mate only the night before. He set the armor down on a pillow, then lay on the bed Kagome had slept upon the previous night. He took her yukata and brought it to his nose, smothering himself in her scent.  
  
After awhile, he slept, but his dreams were tortured with the sound of Kagome calling out to him in fear. He woke, sweating and panting for breath. It was the dead of night, and his room felt so empty. He felt his eyes narrow in anger at the injustice which had been performed and let out a soft curse. He'd never felt such pain before, even when he'd thought Kikyou had betrayed him.  
  
He curled up on the futon, and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango went to check on him the next morning, finding him as such, staring into nothing, crying. In his hands he had Kagome's yukata, and it was almost soaked in his tears. It was obvious that with Kagome's kidnapping, Inuyasha had ceased to live without her.  
  
They brought food, trying to get him to eat, but he refused. He wouldn't even speak to them. He was acting like he'd been physically wounded by Kagome being taken away.  
  
They went to talk to Sesshoumaru abou it. "He's acting like he's emotionally dead! What's wrong with him?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. "The mark." He said evenly. He sighed, staring across the property. "My guess is, she consented to be his mate, but things didn't progress past a few simple touches, perhaps a kiss or two." He frowned deeply. "In a sense, right now, it feels to him as though his soul was forcibly ripped out of him. He doesn't know what to do, so all he can do is immerse himself in her scent, and feel guild at what happened to her.  
  
Sango looked down. "I guess in a sense it has. He always could fight better when she was around."  
  
Shippou climbed from Sango's hair. "Even in his human form, he's managed to protect her. In fact, they both seem to have incredible luck."  
  
"When should he snap out of it?" Miroku looked seriously at the older demon.  
  
"A day, maybe two."  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "By then it may be too late..."  
  
Inuyasha barely managed to pull himself towards the mini bath that was attached to the room. He forced himself to get up and climb in, his mind trying to figure out what to do. He'd failed her, but if he didn't get out of here, he may never have the chance to save her.  
  
He hugged his knees to his chest, staring at the other wall. The water smelled like she had the night she said she would be his mate. He closed his eyes, calling out to her, begging her to help him, tell him what to do. He rested his cheek against his knee, staring at the door.  
  
Save me.Inuyasha, please.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes jerked wide open and he lifted his head. Did he just hear her? Could she still be alive?! He quietly stood, walking out of the room. He looked at his father's armor and lifted it without a word. After staring at it for a long moment, he gave a wicked smirk. "Kidnap MY mate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome regained consciousness in a dark room, her hands bound behind her back and her feet also tied together. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around herself.  
  
"So, our little princess has woken up."  
  
She turned towards the voice, seeing a candle next to the demon responsible for her kidnapping. She sat and quickly backed away from him. "They will come for me..." She growled at him, her hands fisted tightly behind her back.  
  
He chuckled. "Sou desu ka?" He stood, walking towards her, then reached down, catching her chin. "How ever would they find you? We're inside a barrier. There is no way even your scent will exit it. Face it, my dear girl, you will be staying with us for a long, long time. So you may as well tell us everything we may want to know about your dog-eared friend."  
  
She held her lips firmly closed. "I will never tell you anything." She growled angrily.  
  
"Oh, yes you will...or you'll be submitted to the worst kinds of pain and suffering..." He began to remove his hakama, smiling down at her sinisterly.  
  
Fear filled her and she closed her eyes tightly. "I wont tell you anything!" She declared loudly. Save me...Inuyasha, please!  
  
"Ah, a firey one. I like my women spicy." He chuckled, reaching towards her again. He ripped her shirt off, then her skirt, and soon her underwear followed. He was about to touch her when a scent assailed his nose. He backed away quickly, since it was too strong. He didn't dare approach her while she wore such a scent. "You reek of blood girl..." He snarled.  
  
She covered herself, her eyes victorious. "I told you. They will find me! My MATE will find me!" Her lips widened into a smile, somewhat gentle, and tender. She wasn't smiling at her captor. She was savoring the memory of the moment she and Inuyasha had shared together. "He will come..." She said, closing her eyes and remembering his face, his smell, the feel of his lips on hers.  
  
He glared at the girl, frustration gripping him. "She's been marked..." He snarled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared out the window, her eyes smiling. She knew he would find her. How could he not? She was marked by him. His blood had touched her skin.  
  
Her binds had been cut by a quiet servant who brought her food and wine, neither of which she touched. She dare not. She didn't know what kinds of drugs may have been put in them. Her sole purpose was to wait for Inuyasha to come for her. She peered out the tiny window all day, wrapped in a thin yukata, which barely kept the cold out.  
  
Her eyes constantly searched the horizon for him, her mind calling to him, begging for him to find her. She'd only been there a day, but she needed his arms, his kiss. She yearned for him. She put her hands on the ledge, lifting herself, letting herself peer through the tiny window, getting a better view as she stretched herself up onto her tiptoes.  
  
Her quiet guard seemed melancholy, his face always sad, somewhat tired. They never spoke, safe the occasional 'thank you' from Kagome. He would always respond with a slightly sad smile.  
  
They both appreciated the quiet company of the other, and he came to visit her occasionally while the other guards were supposed to be watching her. They thought it was laughable.  
  
"All she does is stare out that window all day, like she expects some knight in shining armor to come and save her!" They chortled, walking away and letting the quiet one, as Kagome came to know him, stand guard for them.  
  
The guard just watched her, his eyes somewhat sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru were getting impatient by the third day. They knew that time was wasteing, and Inuyasha seemed to be coming out of his daze rather slowly. What they didn't realize was, while he was in his room, behind closed and barracaded doors, he was feeling out with his mind, finding where Kagome was.  
  
They sat, eating in silence and drinking tea, while Shippou lamented about not being able to protect Kagome enough. That only made it worse. They all felt guilty, and Shippou's whinning wasn't helping.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing Inuyasha, decked out in his fathers shining armor, eyes full of fire, Tetsusaiga at his side. "Oi!" He said. "What are you guys doing?! We've got someone to rescue!"  
  
Author's Notes: Teehee. The phrase Knight in Shining Armor comes to mind. ::Kawaii grin:: I'm loving that image. I might have to try to draw it, ya know? Next chapter, I guess you're expecting a lame rescue. Of course not, it's Kagome they're rescuing. Keep an eye out for some short cameo appearances! Dun worry, they'll make longer lasting appearances later! 


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue and Freedom

Chapter 3: Rescue and Freedom  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock. Miroku was the first to speak. "Hey, Inuyasha...you look GOOD...what happened? You had locked yourself in your room..."  
  
"I can feel her mind." He said evenly. "She called out to me two nights ago, it snapped me out of my depression. Since then, I've been trying to pinpoint her location. I think I've found her, but we're not going to be able to find her by scent."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him calmly, standing up.  
  
Sango and Shippou jumped to their feet. "Where on earth did you get that armor?!" They both asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at his brother. "You were right, it's a perfect fit." He said, giving a grin. "You're not too bad, for a pansy."  
  
"You're not too bad for a half-breed youself, brother." Sesshoumaru gave a tiny smirk, as he walked towards the door. "Jaken. Assemble the army. It looks like we're going to ambush the enemy."  
  
They set out, Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back, Shippou clinging to Inuyasha's hair, and Inuyasha just in front of his brother. They sprinted along the ground, heading in the direction Inuyasha's feeling took them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes had been excited since noon that morning. She held the front of her yukata tightly, and paced the room, seemingly anxious. When her guard spoke, she jumped in surprise.  
  
"They come?"  
  
She turned towards him, shocked. "Don't tell...please..."  
  
"Jirai-sama is my master...I must tell him." He said, standing.  
  
She ran towards him, her hands balling into his shirt. "Please, if you do, tell them they just started out. Give him the illusion of safety...onegai." She begged, her eyes frightened. "The man I love more than life is one of them...If he died..." She bit her lip. "Onegai..."  
  
The man paused, then nodded. "Hai, Kagome-sama..." He turned, leaving her.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, Jirai entered her prison, grabbing her arm and dragging her out. "It would appear your love comes for you. I guess we'll have to hide you better." He tossed her to the quiet guard. "Take her to the depths of the prison. The smell of death should cover her scent, and the disruptions should interrupt the signals from the mark."  
  
The quiet man nodded obediantely and led her away. She followed him in silence, and was surprised when he entered the cell along with her. She looked at him in confusion and saw there was betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"Once the battle starts, I shall see what I can do to get you out of here and to that man."  
  
She smiled gently. "What is your name?"  
  
"Gojai..." He said softly. "I'm merely a lackey, but I'm tired of being used by him. I have wanted my freedom for so long...would you and your Knight let me have that?"  
  
Kagome's eyes softened. "We'll set you free, Gojai-kun..."  
  
He smiled, pained, yet relieved. "Arigatou..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha saw the partially destroyed castle as they crested a hill. He glared down at it, his face hard. There were demon's all over the grounds, and many of them held piercing weapons, and other things. He glared down amongst them, seeking out the demon which had orchestrated Kagome's kidnapping.  
  
"Do we go know, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Iie." He said evenly. "Let them notice us. We don't want to charge in not knowing where Kagome is. He closed his eyes, feeling around mentally. To his dismay he couldn't find her. Her smell wasn't there and he couldn't even feel her mark. His eyes narrowed. "She's not on the battle feild...I think I'm going to start this fight myself..." He pulled out his sword, glaring at the demons which were beginning to notice them and let out battle cries. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He shouted, swinging the sword at them and quickly annialating their front line.  
  
Sesshoumaru held up his sword, bringing it down in signal to charge.  
  
In this grouping of soldiers, there weren't just low-level demons. Among the group was Kouga and the wolf-tribe, as well as many miko's and other villagers-family of those killed from their raids. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had planned this carefully.  
  
It had trippled the size of their army.  
  
All these people, demons, and friends carreened down the hill, towards the oncoming army, and they collided in a clash of steal, blood, and sweat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gojai tilted his head to the side, then extended his hand to Kagome. "It is time to go." He said softly.  
  
Kagome set her hand in his, nodding. "Hn." She agreed, being led from her prison and up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jirai growled as his army was beaten back. He never noticed the small troup of a girl, priest, hanyou, child, and demon coming towards him from behind. Until, of course, he heard the sound of a sword leaving it's sheath and was wise enough to jump back. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga out like a warning. "Guys, go help those fighting out there. I'll deal with this one myself..." He said evenly.  
  
"Oh, but if you kill me, you'll never find your mate..." He said, smiling coldly. "This Jirai is too valuable to you right now..."  
  
Inuyasha began to lower the sword, glaring at him. "Where is she!?"  
  
"Give me your kingdom, you can have the girl."  
  
Fury gripped the hanyou and he fought to control his temper. "Look, I don't bargain. I never wanted to be involved in this in the first place. You involved me. If you don't give me my mate, I swear upon all that's holy, I will kill you here and now, and tear your castle apart, and I WILL find her."  
  
The door to the castle opened and Gojai exited, and just behind him, Kagome exited, her eyes squinting to adjust to the bright light.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes wide.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice and her face lit up. Her eyes became accustomed and she focussed on him, her eyes growing warm and happy. "Inuyasha..." She whispered back, tears welling up. She took in the sight of him thirstily, then ran to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Jirai glared towards Gojai and pulled his sword out. "I'll deal with you later, slave. First I have a bitch to deal with!" He lunged towards Kagome, sword drawn.  
  
Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga up, blocking the downward blow. "Kagome," he said softly. "Go stand over there. I promise...this wont take long." He noticed the entire battle had been aimed towards attacking him and he grinned. It had been awhile since he'd had the change to test Tetsusaiga's ougi. Perhaps now would be the perfect time.  
  
As Jirai and his army lunged for Inuyasha, away from the villagers, and the innocents, Inuyasha lunged towards them, concentrating on finding the suspicious spot in the mass of youki. Individually, these demons wouldn't have been worth the worry, wouldn't have even grabbed the eye of the hanyou. Yet, now they provided him with opportunity to see if his first time using the Bakuryuha was a fluke, or he had surpassed the theory.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the youki merged with Jirai and the demon transformed into a giant serpent. It opened it's mouth, lunging for Inuyasha, only to find it's youki being knocked back at it. It didn't even feel the first few hits. Yet, as they continued, a terrified, animal-like shriek escaped his mouth, and echoed into the sky.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his sword, staring at the remains as they began to discintegrate. He felt gentle arms go around him and turned towards his mate, putting his arms around her as well. Without a word, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. "My mate..." He whispered against her lips. "Mine..."  
  
"I knew you'd come for me..." She whispered, smiling up at him. She turned towards Gojai to see him wearing a simple smile, not sad, but actually happy. "Gojai-kun...meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Gojai-kun, he was one of my guards."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, noting the quiet manner and soft smile. He didn't look like Jirai's other soldiers. "How did you get mixed up with that creep?"  
  
"He was...he was my brother." He said, smiling. "Thank you...for freeing me, Kagome-sama...Inuyasha-sama...and to your army, my lord."  
  
They all stared at him, confused and in awe.  
  
"Well..." Sango said, cocking her hip and resting her fist on it. "What d'ya know..."  
  
Kagome clung to Inuyasha for a moment, then remembered that she hadn't bathed in three days, not since her first night at Inuyasha's home. She eeped, remembering also she hadn't eaten as her tummy rumbled rather loudly. She blushed as Inuyasha gave her an indulgent smile.  
  
"Okay, I think it's time we got outta here." Inuyasha said, grinning. He leaned down, whispering something in Kagome's ear that made her blush just a bit darker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they returned, Inuyasha had some food sent to their room and he coaxed Kagome into the bath. "Okay, princess..." He teased gently, smiling. "Have your bath. I'll call you when your food get's here."  
  
She blushed, looking down. "Could you get me some water?"  
  
He nuzzled her face. "Yes..." He replied, wishing he could say something more personal, even romantic, but that wasn't how he'd raised himself. Being romantic was being soft.  
  
He left, letting her get her bath, and her privacy at the same time. As he left the room, he found Sesshoumaru approaching him. "What?" He asked, getting suddenly defensive at the irritation barely showing on his brother's face.  
  
"Where is your mate?" He asked evenly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the full-demon. "She's getting her bath..."  
  
"Then why aren't you getting one with her?"  
  
That caused Inuyasha to blush to the roots of his hair. "Wh-what...?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand to his face. "It would appear you have yet to learn the ettiquette of a Demon Lord." He said, loking towards his brother.  
  
The hanyou spun on his heal, heading to get Kagome's water and trying to conceal his blush. "Kagome needs privacy sometimes." He said shortly, then disappeared into the kitchen. He got her the water himself, then headed back to his room. When he got there, Sesshoumaru was shaking his head. "What...?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sesshoumaru just shook his head again. "Come to my office tomorrow morning, after you and your woman have had a good nights sleep." He said, then walked past.  
  
Miroku and Sango leaned out, watching this. Sango was hiding her giggles behind her hand. "Inuyasha, you don't have a clue about how a demon lord acts, do you?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
He turned to glare at her. "I wasn't raised as one, and I haven no desire to be one." He snarled, then disappeared into his and Kagome's room. He went to the bath, finding her sleeping peacefully in it. It was obvious she hadn't bathed yet, since her hair was dry and the soap was on the floor. He went towards her and woke her with a kiss. "Kagome...drink your water..."  
  
She hmmed, and didn't object to him coddlingly lifting the cup to her lips, in fact, it touched her deeply that he was so concerned for her. "Thank you..." She murmered, smiling at him, sleepily.  
  
He noticed she looked so happy there in the warm water, he couldn't ask her to get out. But she wasn't trying to wash either, she was just soaking. With a reserved sigh, he shrugged out of his haori and gi, setting them across a chair. He picked up the soap and reached under the water, washing her back carefully.  
  
Kagome was wide awake when she realized he was washing her. A dark blush swept across her face, and she looked back towards him in surprise.  
  
He met her gaze and smiled gently. "Relax, Kagome..." He whispered, then leaned forward, nuzzling the nape of her neck. He felt her lean back and continued to bathe her carefully. He heard the outter door open and a soft, male voice call out.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama...I have brought your dinner."  
  
Inuyasha responded. "We'll be out in a minute." He called, and this caused Kagome's blush to darken even more.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." She whispered. "We don't want to give them the wrong idea..." She said, flushed and embarassed. She turned towards him and saw a smile on his face and looked away quickly, covering her breasts.  
  
He shook his head, smiling. "Finish up and join me, ne?" He asked, then left her to finish her bath.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and dunked under the water. When she came up, her face was pink because of the water, rather than her blush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she came out, Inuyasha noticed she had her towel wrapped around her, rather than the yukata she'd went in wearing. He noticed her expression was mildly embarassed and he smiled, going and getting the one she'd worn her first night here. Without a word, he went to her, wrapping it around her. "There's no need to be embarassed..." He said softly.  
  
She looked up at him, and the previous three days caught up with her. The attempted rape, the pain of being used as a hostage, the need to be with her Inuyasha. She let out a soft sob, thowing her arms around him and embracing him tightly. She felt his arms go around her and buried her face into his shoulder. She hadn't cried sooner because she needed to keep the illusion of strength that her friends had of her, but the tenderness in Inuyasha's eyes, the warmth in his gesture brought all she'd gone through since coming here swimming to the surface.  
  
He held her, gently stroaking her back. "It's okay, Kagome, you're safe now. I'm here..." He gently put the yukata around her, then carried her to the futon, where he sat her, then went to retrieve the food that sat on a small table. He sat on the bed beside her and put an arm around her, eating in silence with the other one.  
  
She took comfort in the strength he offered her, beginning to eat as well, and to both of their surprises, she ate almost twice as much as he had. After they had cleared the tray, he set it outside the door, and moved back in, beside her.  
  
"Daijoubu?" He asked softly. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
She nodded, smiling up at him. "You took me by surprise today." She said softly. "When you found me. You came, decked out like a knight in shining armor." She smiled again, playing with the sleeves of her yukata.  
  
He tilted her face up, losing himself in her eyes. Without a word, he leaned down, kissing her gently, then pulled back, going and sitting against the wall once again.  
  
Kagome watched him and knew he was protecting her again. She smiled, shaking her head and lay against the futon, falling asleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Oi! It's not over yet! I still have some fun stuff to make Inuyasha go through. That's right! You know 'my fair lady'? Something like that. ::Wicked grin:: Next chapter, Inuyasha get's lessons in being a demon lord. Whether he likes it or not! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Way of the Lord

Chapter 4: The Way of A Lord  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the look Sesshoumaru gave him when he entered the office unannounced, and wearing a grumpy expression.  
  
"Perhaps you should tell your mate to ease up on you and let you get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said, seeing the anger on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"NANIIII?! Inuyasha practically screamed. "K-Kagome and I have barely kissed and you think I'm SLEEPING WITH HER?!"  
  
"Sleeping with who?" Kagome's voice asked from the door, as she stepped in, sitting primly on the floor. She smiled gently up at Inuyasha, arching an eyebrow. She patted the ground beside her and Inuyasha obediently took his seat there.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha sat, shaking his head. "Since our father left me in charge of making sure you became a suitable Great Demon, perhaps some etiquette lessons are in order." He said, putting his hand to his head as he shook it. "It would appear we have alot of work to do if you're going to impress her family enough for them to allow her to marry you in the human way."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged larger than saucers, his jaw dropping. "Wh-WHAT?!" He looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, seeing a mildly embarassed look on her face. "Kagome...?"  
  
"My family isn't like the people here...They wouldn't accept me just being a mate. They're going to want me to be a wife." She said softly, hiding her face with her hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "First off, before you enter a room belonging to someone else, you knock. Knocking is rapping lightly at the door with your knuckles, not punching through it."  
  
Kagome fought the urge to giggle, remembering how Inuyasha entered just about every place he went that had a solid obstruction in his way. The obstruction never lasted very long. She snuck a glance towards Inuyasha and saw he looked completely confused. Gently, she reached out, resting her hand on his, trying to console him.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to grasp what was happening still. He felt like his life was spinning out of control and the only thing that was steady and constant was Kagome. "I never said I was going to be lord of our father's castle." He said bluntly, his face going from confused to stubborn in less than a second.  
  
"But you did." Sesshoumaru shifted through the papers while lifting his teacup to his lips and sipping. "When you took our father's armor and put it on, you became lord of this castle. It's something of a tradition."  
  
The hanyou facefaulted, then sat again, quickly, glaring at his brother. "Oi, you tricked me!"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "You made the decision to wear it to save your mate." He scratched behind one pointed ear, looking disintrested. "Back to your manners and ettiquette-"  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet, glaring at Sesshoumaru in anger. "I'm not listening to this..." He growled. With that, he turned on his heal, preparing to storm out.  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome said evenly, and listened as he fell to the ground, his face pressed into the tatami. She turned towards the man she loved and gave him an interesting look. "Inuyasha, I hate to say this, but your manners are lacking. My parents aren't going to be content with me being married in the demon way. They're going to want it legal and binding in my time. On top of that, they're going to want to hold a ceremony."  
  
He groaned, laying there, his forhead resting against the ground. "ALRIGHT." He said, rubbing his temples. "I'll do it..." He grudgingly went and sat beside her, his ears flat against his skull, his face annoyed. He didn't have time for this and neither did she. They had a mission to finish. This could wait until that was over...right?!  
  
"Now...on the way a demon is to treat his mate..." Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's face get annoyed this time.  
  
"You're overstepping your boundaries, there, 'Nii-chan'." Kagome said evenly. "What Inuyasha and I do in private is our business, and how we act in public is also that."  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Perhaps that's best left for you two to decide."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, dinner was a nightmare for Inuyasha. Kagome had been slightly cross with him about his table manners and they'd wound up getting into a fight. Sesshoumaru had seemed mildly concerned, but everyone else explained it was nothing new for them. They ALWAYS acted like this.  
  
That seemed to trouble the demon even more.  
  
Half-way through dinner, Inuyasha got up and stormed out, and Kagome merely stared into her soup. Every time they fought, it hurt her. With a tired sigh, she stood, excusing herself and went to their room. He was sitting in front of the window, his entire body showing irritation. He'd closed himself off again. It was obvious in the way he was sitting, his knees apart, his hands clasping his feet together, his back to the door, his shoulders tense.  
  
She tried to approach him, but his shoulders only got more tight as she approached, as though he was getting ready to spring away through the open window and leave her alone again tonight. Sadly, she sat on the futon, her hands folded in her lap. "Inuyasha..." She said softly, fighting the urge to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be pushing you to do this if it's not what you want..." She lowered her head, sighing heavily. "Forgive me?"  
  
When she spoke, he jumped. He'd been so lost in thought, he didn't hear her come in, or even smell her, since the breeze was touching his face, which was in the window, rather than looking to the door. He turned a bit, seeing her sitting on the futon, her entire body sagging with defeat. He stared at her for a long time, watching the full moon play on her inky black hair. "Iie..." He said finally, looking back to the window. "It's not that. I'm just not ready for this. I've been the way I am for so long, and suddenly, I find out I'm expected to change and act like a demon lord? It's too much change. I can't become like my brother. I can't be chained to a castle and a desk."  
  
She slowly turned towards him, then crawled across the floor, wrapping her arms around him. "I would be happy...if I could just have you." She pressed her face against his back. "I would give up my time to stay with you, but...that would hurt my family..." She never wanted to cry so much in her life. "I don't want anything but you." She said softly.  
  
He turned towards her, slipping his arms around her shoulders. "I want to be with you, too...but..." He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, Kagome, what are we going to do?" He asked, pressing his face into her shoulder and embracing her tightly.  
  
"We're going to complete our mission." She said evenly. "We're going to stay together. But you...should honor what your father wished. Even if the change is slow..." She saw the doubt in his eyes and smiled gently. "I will be your mate...if you will be my husband." She said softly, stroaking a stray hair from his face.  
  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Alright...I'll try..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in doubt. "What's this got to do with anything?" He asked, pointing at the battery opperated boom box she'd brought from her time.  
  
She just smiled, shaking her head. "It's easier to pop in a CD to play music than it is to bring in an orchestra. Besides, it's a custom in my time. Bride and groom share a dance at the beginning of the reception."  
  
He looked even more uncertain, and felt uneasy with everyone else watching. "Um...dance?"  
  
She stared at him in shock. "You've never danced before..." She realized and almost facefaulted. She knew the other's were watching and wanted to die of embarassment. She noted the discouraged look on his face and gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, I'll teach you." She pulled out a classical CD and stuck it in the player, closing the lid, and turned towards him as she hit the play button. "Shall we?"  
  
He saw the smile on her face and felt mildly better. He walked towards her, still feeling uncertain. "I don't know about this..." He said, frowning a bit.  
  
She hit stop, throwing up her hands. "Would you feel better if everyone got up and did it?" She asked, looking at him, exasperated. When he nodded shortly, she shook her head a bit. "Sango, Miroku, if you would?" They joined them on the grass, looking as nervous and awkward as Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, Kagome-chan...what if Miroku cops a feel?" Sango asked, nervously.  
  
Miroku didn't look at Sango, instead, choosing to study the grass.  
  
Kagome gave Sango a warm smile. "Something tells me he wont." She said, patting her friends hand, gently. She went to Inuyasha and then proceeded to demonstrate the placement of hands, as well as the steps. "It's called a waltz. It's pretty old, but it's also western." She gestured to Shippou who started up the player.  
  
Inuyasha felt extremely self conscious with Kagome standing that close to him, and he seemed to be forgetting the steps. He saw Kagome giggle and felt himself relax slightly, till he trod rather heavily on her foot. "I- I'm-" He tried to appologize, but she just smiled at him.  
  
"It's okay, let's try again."  
  
This was kind of like the instructions on a shampoo bottle. Get shown, trod on foot, repeat. After about ten minutes of this, Inuyasha tried to get away, but with Kagome's rosary mojo, he didn't get far. Sango and Miroku weren't having nearly this much trouble. In fact, Sango seemed to be enjoying herself more and more, and Miroku was catching on extremely quickly. Inuyasha sulked, trying to remember how to do this.  
  
Kagome sighed, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
It took Inuyasha a moment to notice what had happened, but when he did, he turned bright red and tried to hide his face with his hair. He lowered his head, chewing on his lower lip. "Uh...Kagome?" He asked.  
  
She lifted her head and smiled at him, then pulled back. "I think you've gotten the hang of it." She said, stepping away from him, but continuing to hold his hand gently. She could see that he was trying SO hard, and he was succeeding, despite having trodden on her foot so many times, and being nervous as anything.  
  
Sango and Miroku cheered him on while Shippou giggled evilly. Inuyasha just lowered his head to hide the faint blush that was trying to creep up onto his face.  
  
The pleasure of having pleased Kagome was broken when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat from the mansion. "If my little brother's dancing lesson is done, I have some other things he's going to have to learn."  
  
Inuyasha went away, his ears flattened against his skull, his face looking somewhat fearful. Kagome followed him immediately, since his education involved her too, and she wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be telling Inuyasha how to treat her. She liked how he treated her as it was.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat down on the porch, Sango giggling. "Did you see the look on his face?!"  
  
"He looked like he was being led to an execution!" Miroku said, laughing beside her.  
  
Shippou grinned. "Are you kidding?! For Inuyasha, this IS like an execution. He's being forced to be civil. May as well cut the heart right out of him!"  
  
The pair blinked, then realized the kit was right, but rather than laughing, it sobered them both. It made them realize that Inuyasha was sort of being forced into something he didn't want, and on top of it all, Kagome was being drug along with it. Inuyasha was being forced to grow up and take over the kingdom his father left him.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if those two eloped..." Sango said softly, looking up at the sky. "Miroku..." She looked towards him, seeing him gazing up at the sky as well. "Remove that hand."  
  
Author's Notes: What d'ya think of poor Inu-chan's situation?! Don't worry, this isn't the end. It's gonna have a happy ending, with lots of rice and sake and other yummy goodies, like pocky. I dunno if I'll finish it up next chapter. Maybe I'll drag Inuyasha's torture out a little longer. Ja na! 


	5. Chapter 5: My Mate

Chapter 5: My Mate  
  
On the fifth day of his special 'training', he collapsed on the floor against the wall, exhausted. Kagome followed him in, wearing a pretty kimono that had been aquired for her at a nearby village. He watched her as she sat on the futon, pulling out her brush and grooming her soft black hair. He wished he was that comb, so he could touch her hair without fear of being ridiculed or pushed away or laughed at. He knew there was pain in his eyes, so he quickly looked away.  
  
Kagome felt his gaze on her back and sensed his melancholy. "Inuyasha?" She asked, turning towards him, her eyes worried. She always worried about him. "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded stiffly, not looking at her. He heard her stand and knew she was coming towards him. He fought off the urge to take off out the window. When she sat down beside him, he scooted away just slightly and he heard her gasp and immediately kicked himself. Too late now, though.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them. "You don't have to shut yourself off when we're alone, you know?" She asked, looking towards him. She could see he was trying not to look into her eyes and sighed heavily. "Oh, Inuyasha, what's wrong?! Don't you understand I can feel something eating at you inside?" She lifted a hand, caressing his face with her tiny fingers. She felt his hand come up and wrap around hers and smiled fondly at him.  
  
He turned towards her slowly, his eyes pained and sad. "I don't want to change." He said softly. "Doing this...It's like I'm trying to become my brother, and I don't want that!" He became frustrated and jumped to his feet, pacing the floor. "He chastizes me for being rude, and for my language, and...For crissakes, he tells me I should have taken you long ago! He is ripping me apart, trying to make me into him!"  
  
Kagome looked at the ground, hiding her blush with her hair.  
  
"I don't want to be what my father was and Sesshoumaru is. I want to be what I've been all my life. So I'm immature, and uncouth-Did I really just say that?-and I'm loudmouthed? So what?! I've ALWAYS been those things!!!" He wanted to hit something, take his anger out on something, he wanted to tear something apart.  
  
Kagome stood, walking towards him and gently put her arms around him. "I know." She said softly.  
  
"Then why do you want me to change, too?!" He pushed her away, shaking his head.  
  
She wanted to cry for him, or hit him, or anything. She settled for shaking her head. "I don't want you to. I want Inuyasha to stay Inuyasha." She looked at the ground, her eyes sad. "I fell in love with you the way you are, with your imperfections, and insults..." She heard him gasp and realized she'd said something she hadn't said before. It was too late to take it back. She didn't want to take it back. She reached up, caressing his rough face. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He stared down at her, his eyes watery. He was fighting the urge to bury his face into her shoulder and cry out all his pain and misery. He'd never truely been accepted as he was before now. Kikyou claimed to love him, but she wanted him to become a human with the shikon no tama. He caught her wrist, holding it to his face, then brought it to his mouth, pressing kiss after kiss against her palm, nuzzling it with his nose.  
  
She stepped towards him, resting her face against his chest. "I don't care what you look like, or if you decide to just run away from here, as long as you take me with you." She put her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "I want to be with you forever..."  
  
His eyes flashed and he crushed her closer to him, pressing whisper-kisses across her face, murmering intimate nothings to her, wordless sounds, practically whimpers emitting from him. Without knowing what he was doing, his fingers plucked away at the kimono, pulling it away from her skin. When he finally regained some semblance of sanity and control, Kagome was half-naked and wide-eyed. He pushed her away from him, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. I can't...not yet, she isn't ready...  
  
Kagome watched as he retreated from her, then sighed, shedding the kimono and pulling out a sleep-shirt, which went down to her knees. Modest for her time. Rather erotic here. She didn't care. "Come to bed." She said softly, extending her hand to him, begging him to accept.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes jerked back to her and he fought to keep his control. That little shirt didn't show as much as her uniform did, but...she looked so sensual in it. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he walked towards her, lacing his fingers through hers. "Kagome, what are we going to do? I don't want to stay here. I want to live a private life. I don't want to be a lord." He looked so urgent she ached. "I need to know what to do, I need you to tell me."  
  
She sat, and watched as he sat beside her on the futon. "Tomorrow, we can tell Sesshoumaru we have to return on the search." She said softly, petting his ears and elicitting a soft purr from his throat. "Then, after the mission is complete, we return to Kaede's village. And from there, we go to the one place he can't find us." She caressed the side of his face, smiling.  
  
When he realized what she was saying, his heart lept into his throat. He knew she would still want to be married, not just mated, but she was still saying she would run away with him. "Your world..." He realized.  
  
She smiled, nodding. "We could come back and visit the people here now and then, but we would be free to live how we wanted...besides, I don't think I could handle living here with Sesshoumaru breathing down my neck." She giggled, seeing him smile as well.  
  
"Oh, Kagome..." He tackled her onto the futon, embracing her tightly. "I love you so much..." He whispered, feeling her go rigid.  
  
He loves me? Me? She lifted her arms, holding him back, tears filling her eyes. The ache in her heart drifted away and she nuzzled his face, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
He understood. He didn't know how, but he understood. She was happy. That made him happy, too. He nosed towards her lips, kissing them and tasting her tears on them. The kiss was slow and sensual, and it was making both of them breathless. When they broke the kiss, Inuyasha stared down into Kagome's eyes, his hands on either side of her beautiful face.  
  
"It's okay." She whispered through the dark, her eyes shining. "I want this, too."  
  
He closed his eyes, feeling a shuddering ache all through his body. "If it's what you wanted..." He whispered, nipping at her ear lobe. "I would give you the world."  
  
Kagome surrendered herself into his arms, and Inuyasha into hers, finding pleasure in each other. After that night, they would refer to is as the first time they went to heaven on an angel's wings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't see why it can't wait until later..." Sesshoumaru said irritably, his eyes narrow.  
  
Inuyasha glared down at his brother. "Look, we started the mission before you tried to turn me into a pansy ass like you." He growled, fighting to control his temper. "We're going to finish it now that we've side-tracked to help you."  
  
Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's arm. "This is something that needs our attention now." She said softly, her face serious.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled a difference in Kagome from just being marked, noting her smell was mixed with that of another. He finally nodded. "You will be returning in a few months, then." He said, looking directly at Kagome.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother. "We'll come back when Naraku is dead." He snarled.  
  
"Your mate should not travel after the first few months of her condition, dear brother." Sesshoumaru said, somewhat amused that Inuyasha hadn't noticed it yet. Then again, his brother's nose would never be as good as his was.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome in curiosity. "Condition?" Sango asked, her eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Condition?" Inuyasha asked. "What condition?"  
  
Horrid realization filled Kagome. She tried to say something, but she couldn't find the words. "Oh shit..."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost grinned. "She's pregnant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAAAT?!" Inuyasha cried, looking at Kagome, who was packing her stuff, looking dazed and lightheaded. "But-I...We only-" He looked so friggin confused, Kagome almost giggled, but the situation was too serious.  
  
She threw her bag over her shoulder, looking towards him. "It only takes one time, Inuyasha." She said softly. He looked panicked, now.  
  
"Then you gotta go home..." He said furiously. "You can't stay here if you're..." He strode towards her, putting his hands on her upper arms. "You have to go home, you're not safe here..."  
  
She put her arms around him. "I don't have to go home. I want to stay with you through this. Besides, if we play this right, then in less than a month the jewel will be complete and then YOU'LL be coming home with me." She nuzzled his chest, feeling him oozing worry. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I knew it might happen. But I don't want to go through this alone."  
  
He held her protectively, his eyes serious. "Okay...but promise me you'll be careful...don't do anything stupid..." He tightened his hold for a moment.  
  
She giggled. "That's my line." She teased, then they went out to meet Miroku and Sango, who looked pale.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you should be traveling in such a delicate condition?" Miroku asked, looking genuinely concerned.  
  
Kagome blushed. Damn Sesshoumaru for telling everyone that she was pregnant. "Look, I'll be okay, it's done in my time all the time. Besides...I am not far along."  
  
Sango looked a little serious. "What are your parents going to say...they are probably going to be furious..."  
  
Inuyasha felt his ears flatten against his skull. That's right. He forgot about her family again. How would they react to Kagome's pregnancy? He played with the hem of his haori, chewing on his lower lip. He felt SO guilty. He'd gotten her pregnant. He knew that she was his mate and all, but she couldn't possibly want this kind of responsibility dropped on her like this! He should have had more control!  
  
Kagome shook her head, holding up her hands. "Momma will be okay with it and Sota will be delighted. Besides, it's about time Jii-chan had an excuse for my school that was true." She smiled at them. "I'm okay, really. But right now, I just want to finish this quest and..." She stopped herself. She knew she didn't have to finish when Inuyasha reached out and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"You're going home after this?" Shippou asked, teary eyed. "But I thought you were Inuyasha's mate..."  
  
She giggled. "I'll explain it later." She said, smiling and climbing on Inuyasha's back. He'd insisted that if they did journey, he would carry her around so she wouldn't have to overexhert herself. She told him it was rediculous, but he was too hard to argue with.  
  
With that, they set off towards Kaede's village, where Kagome would go home to get her homework and tell her family everything that had happened...and what was to come...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome called, kicking off her shoes and running up, hugging her mother, then ran to her room, barely pausing a moment.  
  
"Okaeri!" Her mother laughed, watching her run off. Then, she turned towards her other guest. "Ohayo, Inuyasha." She said politely, noting the awkward expression on his face, now nervous he looked. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"H-Hai..." He said, blushing and looking at the floor. He followed her into the kitchen, sitting at the table, his hands shaking. "Um...ma'am..." He started, trying his hardest to be polite, to not screw this up for him and Kagome. "I...would like permission...to m-marry your daughter." He heard the cup crash to the floor.  
  
She stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. Then, her eyes narrowed. "What did you do to my baby girl?!" She asked, storming towards him, a frying pan in her hand.  
  
He raised his hands, trying to defend himself. "It's...It's not like that...I just..." He closed his eyes, giving up. His ears fell flat against his skull, his hands falling. "Gomen ne..." He started. "I made Kagome my mate."  
  
Author's notes: Dundundun DUUUUUN. Hee hee. I know, evil cliffhanger. What do you think so far? Like, hate? Dun worry, it doesn't end here, or even after they complete the mission. I have a feeling this is going to get long...Oh, well. Gomen ^_^; Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Tender Heart

Chapter 6: The Tender Heart  
  
Kagome heard the animal-like shriek that shook the house from her room where she was changing into some casual clothes. She thought Inuyasha was maybe about to claw an appliance and ran downstairs, then into the kitchen, surprised to see her mother standing over Inuyasha with a frying pan and Inuyasha on the floor, a huge lump on his head. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Ow..." He whispered from where he lay.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY GIRL!!!" Her mother shrieked, her eyes full of angry fire. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"MOM!" Kagome ran in, putting herself between Inuyasha and her mom, who looked like she was going to do what she'd said she would. "It's not just his fault, mom!" She cried, spreading her arms out, trying to keep the enraged house wife from killing the man she loved.  
  
Inuyasha stood, putting Kagome's arms down and moving her. "Kagome, don't do stuff like that when you're..." He stopped himself when he saw the fire in the mom's eyes return.  
  
"WHAT?!" Her mother shrieked again, lunging towards him, only to be caught by Kagome. "YOU GOT MY BABY PREGNANT?!"  
  
"Go nee-chan..." Sota's voice said from the door, and everyone turned towards the wide eyed boy, who was sitting next to his grandfather and eating chips.  
  
Everyone stared at the boy, who looked like this wasn't anything unusual, and he shrugged. "Mom found out I have a girlfriend a day or two ago."  
  
Kagome managed to coax her mother into a seat and a soothing cup of tea into her hand. "Mom, please, listen before you fly off the handle again...Jii-chan, please, this is between mom and us...Sota, please, go to your room..." She looked at them, pleading mentally, making her eyes go dewy for effect.  
  
They went.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stared at Inuyasha over the rim of her teacup. "I want to know EVERYTHING that happened since the last time Kagome came home..." She said softly, dangerously. "And I mean EVERYTHING."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, and began her tale. Occasionally, Inuyasha would interrupt with confirmation or some of his side and thoughts. When it was over, her mother didn't look pleased, but she didn't go for the skillet either.  
  
"Well..." She began, looking disapprovingly at the pair. "You've put yourselves in quite a fix. I'm not sure I approve of Kagome marrying a demon, but it looks like I don't get the option anymore. You two made sure of that. You will marry her because you made her pregnant." She said simply. "But you will never be part of my family." She stood up and walked from the room, her face irritated.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, his ears flattening against his skull even more. He would never be accepted anywhere. He was the black sheep that didn't belong. The only person who accepted him as he was at any time was Kagome.  
  
She heard soft whimpers emitting from his throat and wanted to cry for him. She reached over and put her soft hand over his clawed one, feeling him flinch. Gently, she wrapped her fingers around his hand, holding it gently. "Daijoubu." She said softly. "She'll come around, don't worry."  
  
"What if...she doesn't?"  
  
There was so much fear in his voice she ached. Gently, she caressed the back of his hand. "Come on, let's go out...we need to get you some clothes so you can stay with me while I'm here..." She said softly, pulling him away from the table.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That expidition in shopping was interesting to say the least. Kagome drug him out to a discount store, buying him some pants, a belt and a shirt (Which he changed into in the store), then took him to the mall.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the looks he was getting from people about his ears for awhile, then resorted to trying to hide them. Kagome giggled, buying him a hat at a stand and dropped it on his head. He looked cute like that, she decided. Then again, he always looked cute to her. Somehow, he looked right in clothing from her time, even if it was just a white button down shirt and jeans.  
  
Inuyasha felt rather awkward as she took him into another store, he noticed he was getting odd looks from some of the guys and one's that made him uncomfortable from the girls. It felt like some of the girls were undressing him with their eyes.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arm around his, oblivious to the other girls in the store, then helped him pick out some clothing that she thought might be more his taste. After picking out some, she sent him into the dressing room and waited outside. After a few moments, she heard him speak from inside.  
  
"They're too tight." He said evenly, not even trying to lower his voice.  
  
She shook her head. "Come out and let me see." She said softly.  
  
He came out, all right. In a pair of black leather pants that Kagome had picked out. They fit just right in all the best places and Kagome felt a blush color her face. To add to it all, he wasn't wearing a shirt, just the pants.  
  
ALL the other girls were clapping for him and cheering him on.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, looking from Kagome to the other girls and felt a blush head his face. "What are they doing...?" He asked, pointing back.  
  
Kagome turned, seeing some of them had money out and were headed over. Kagome grabbed his wrist, yanking him into the dressing room and closing the door. The dressing room was small, so it kept the pair almost embarassingly close to each other. She held up a pair of jeans and handed them to him. "Try these on next." She fiddled with one of the shirts she'd picked out. It was soft and she lifted it to her face, rubbing it against her cheek.  
  
"Are you sure about those other pants? They sure seem to draw alot of attention?" He asked, looking towards her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, sighing heavily. "Just remember to put on a shirt next time." She teased.  
  
He zipped the fly then pulled her against his chest. "Why?" He asked, grinning evilly. "It get's attention from you, too..." He murmered, kissing along her neck and shoulder. He felt her weaken in his arms and pulled back, looking down at her, longingly. "Kagome..." He whispered.  
  
She caressed his face gently. "Let's find you some more clothes." She watched as he changed back into his original shirt and jeans, blushing since he had to go commando and making a mental note to buy him some underwear. When they left the store, there were loud sounds of disappointment.  
  
At lunch, Inuyasha had his first hamburger, eaten with some decency, since he knew that he'd embarass Kagome otherwise. When they'd almost finished eating, Kagome's friends entered the restaurant. They ran towards her, greeting her. When they saw her companion, they stopped dead, then stared at her.  
  
She just chuckled awkwardly. "Um...guys, this is Inuyasha..." She said weakly. Don't bring up Hojo...Don't bring up Hojo...  
  
They didn't need to.  
  
"Higurashi-san!" Hojo appeared, smiling brightly.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "You're popular..." He said blandly, looking at the three girls who looked stunned and the boy who seemed to only have eyes for Kagome.  
  
She groaned, waving. "Ohayo, Hojo-kun..."  
  
"Can I join you?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"H-hai...you ALL can join us..." She looked pointedly at her friends, since it was partially their fault Hojo thought she'd accepted his courtship.  
  
Her friends sat next to Inuyasha, except one, who sat on Hojo's other side, as he had deemed himself worthy to sit beside Kagome...as close as possible. As though he were trying to send a message to Inuyasha.  
  
"So, what's been going on? We heard that you had the measels...was it just an excuse to play hookie with this guy?" One of the girls pointed her thumb towards Inuyasha who looked HIGHLY uncomfortable.  
  
"Actually, they're just recently gone..." Kagome said, scooting away from Hojo slightly. "Inuyasha's from...out of town and we were doing some shopping."  
  
"Oh..." They arched an eyebrow. "So he's gay? Pity..."  
  
Kagome massaged her temples. "No...He's straight...he's..." She bit her lip, trying not to hurt Hojo, but not wanting to lie either.  
  
"I'm her fiancee." He said evenly, his face completely serious.  
  
Silence fell over the table. Hojo looked furious. He turned towards Kagome, who was cringing away. "Fiancee?! Then why were you letting me date you!?"  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet. "Look, I like you, but you never stood a chance! I've known him longer, and...and...I was never interested in you like that in the first place!" She admitted, seeing the horror on her friends' faces.  
  
He stood there, his eyes wide in shock. "D-demo...I love you..." He leaned towards her, putting his hand on hers.  
  
She pulled her hand away from his. "No, Hojo, you don't. And I don't love you. I've tried letting you down easy, but my friends thought it would be better..." She half-glared toward them. "If I gave up the person I DID love, for you." She shook her head. "You are naiive to think you love me when you hardly know me."  
  
He backed away from her, then ran from the restaurant, his face hurt.  
  
Drained, Kagome sat back down, putting her head in her hands. Her she felt a gentle hand petting her hair and saw one of her friends was doing so. She looked at Inuyasha from across the table and saw the worry in his warm eyes. Her other two friends looked incredibly guilty.  
  
"We're sorry, Kagome...we knew you loved that two-timer...but we were so worried that he was going to hurt you...we wanted you to be happy..."  
  
Kagome stood, her legs shaking. Inuyasha was at her side in less than a moment, his arms at her elbows, ever attentive, ever caring. "I know." She said, nodding. "But...you should apologize to Hojo, not me. I didn't want to lead him on, but you guys kept answer for me..." She shook her head, finding her balance, and feeling Inuyasha gently release her. "I gotta go. I have some more shopping to do..."  
  
They watched her go, noting the gentle care her companion paid to her. "D'ya think maybe he was the guy...?"  
  
The curly haired one, frowned a bit, the nodded. "I think he was. And if he is, then it's no wonder she fell in love with him. Two-timer or not, he treats her like she's the only woman in the world when she's with him."  
  
They nodded in agreement. "You're right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked along the street, Inuyasha beside her, helping her hold all the bags. She was fighting against tears so hard, and loosing quickly. She knew being pregnant makes a woman emotional, but she always heard that it was later in the cycle.  
  
Inuyasha had been quiet since the scene in the restaurant, thinking about what she'd said. "Kagome..." He asked softly, looking towards her. He saw her jump and watched as she dashed tears from her eyes. "How long ago did you realize you loved me?"  
  
She looked at the ground, walking along. "I think it was a month or two ago. But I think I've loved you from the beginning. You frightened me, but I loved how fierce and passionate you were. Then, those first few weeks, I began to scratch the surface of what was underneath it all, the tenderness, the fear...you always had a good heart, Inuyasha. It was just abused for a long time."  
  
He looked at the ground again. "I think I loved you since we fought Yura of the hair. I wouldn't have been so worried if I hadn't cared about you alot, but...I didn't know what love really felt like. Kikyou had taught me...how to feel greatful, I think...mother taught me how to care. But you taught me what love was like." He felt her stop beside him and stopped as well, looking towards her. "Kagome-!"  
  
There were tears in her eyes.  
  
She sniffled, trying to find what she wanted to say, but couldn't. Two hot tears rolled down her face and she threw her arms around him, dropping the bags to the ground, and embracing tightly. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She cried into his shirt.  
  
He held her, stroaking her back, awkwardly. "It's okay...shhhh...I promise, it's all going to be alright..." She calmed a bit and he paused for a moment. "Kagome, you took me out and did something for me. Now...I want to do something for you."  
  
She nodded into his collar, feeling him pick her up and carry her the rest of the way home. When they got there, he changed back into his usual outfit, and searched her closet for something similar. When he found something, it was a short robe and some sweatpants. She changed into those and gasped when he grabbed her around the waist and jumped out of the window with her.  
  
"You showed me what your life was like...I'm going to show you mine." He ran, jumping into the well, and jumping out on the other side. When they landed, Kagome looked confused. He elaborated. "In your time, people shop for fun, right? Everything is fast paced...well...I'm going to make your head spin." He scooped her onto his back, jumping into the nearest tree and leaping with pin point precision through the branches, one tree to the next.  
  
Kagome let out a light scream, her eyes widening, her hands fisting against his shoulders. She'd never moved this fast, even on a roller coaster. He must have been going faster than a jaguar. He grabbed her wrist and carefully flung her into the air, jumping and catching her as he went to the next tree. She screamed that time.  
  
He let out a wild laugh, breathless. He'd forgotten how much fun this was. He hadn't shared this with anyone before, not even Kikyou. But this was Kagome. His equal, his mate. He wanted to show her everything.  
  
Slowly, the wonder of her wild ride over came her and she hitched herself higher on his back, lifting her face to the wind. It whipped her hair back, tangling the ends, but still, she screamed again, this time, out of sheer excitement. She felt his shoulders and back muscles rippling slightly from his movement and purred softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pillowing her head with her arm.  
  
He'd never felt so wild, so abandoned with her before. And he knew that it was having the same effect on her. When he dropped to a feild, she jumped off his back, running ahead of him, and he smiled, running after her and catching her, spinning her to the ground. He lay over her, knowing his eyes were wild and passionate, but she said she liked that, so he didn't try to hide it.  
  
She lifted her hand, cupping it to his face. "You are amazing, Inuyasha." Her voice was full of life and laughter and love. She leaned up, kissing him gently, nuzzling his neck. "My fiancee...my lover..."  
  
He nuzzled her back, his eyes closing, his face having a strange kind of peace to it. "My wife...my mate..." He whispered back, smiling and caressing her face. "Did I frighten you?" He asked, concerened, rolling over to his side and staring down into her face.  
  
"Iie." She said, smiling. She felt his hand rest on her lower stomache and closed her eyes. "I like it when you're wild." She put her hand over his, her eyes reopening, a tender expression in them. "I'm happy..." She murmered, holding his hand against her tummy.  
  
"Me too..." He said, stroaking her soft skin. She looked happy, too. He could see it in the way she smiled so peacefully, and feel it in how she snuggled closer to him. "And this..." He murmered, his thumb caressing the soft flesh of her tummy. "This makes me beyond happy."  
  
Her eyes got a bit watery, but he kissed her tears away.  
  
Author's Notes: Isn't it just getting disgustingly sweet? So, what do you think of Inuyasha's first time in Kagome's time? I enjoyed writing the mom's reaction until the very end of it. I like thinking of Kagome's mom as kinda cool, ya know? Anyways, love it? Hate it? Review me, PLEASE! Domo! 


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Ever Doubt

Chapter 7:  
  
The disheveled pair returned to her time late in the evening, Kagome sound asleep in Inuyasha's arms. He entered the house quietly, trying not to disturb the rest of the family. He walked quietly, almost silently, till he hit the squeaky floorboard, and a soft voice spoke to him.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
He turned, feeling somewhat frightened. He didn't speak, as he wasn't sure what to call her. She hated him, after all. He was the monster that had taken her babies innocence away from her.  
  
"Where have you two been? It's almost midnight…" She looked at him sternly.  
  
"She was upset…I tried to make her smile…" He looked at the floor, shifting Kagome gently in his arms.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood, walking towards him. "Inuyasha, you're a good guy, I'm sure…I know you care for my daughter…but she belongs with her family, not running around with demons and fighting. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
He backed away from her. "You want me to leave her…" He realized.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He shook his head. "If she wanted me gone, she'd tell me to go." He whispered, turning his back on her mother.  
  
"Kagome doesn't know what love is, Inuyasha, she's just a child. She doesn't know what she wants, which is what parents are for. To make sure she gets what she needs. And I'm telling you, Inuyasha, she doesn't need danger or adventure. She needs to finish school, and move on."  
  
His doubts began to assail him and he left her mother standing there, while he walked up the stairs, Kagome in his arms. Tears were threatening him as he lay her against the bed. Gently he stroked her face, his eyes conflicted. He had stolen her innocence. If he just disappeared from her life now, she might still be able to be happy.  
  
Happy without him…  
  
A tear fell before he could catch it, and it landed on Kagome's face.  
  
She stirred, looking up at him, smiling, till she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, sitting up. "What's wrong?" Gently, she brushed the tears from his eyes, seeing the conflicting emotions.  
  
"Your mother said…that you don't need me…that it would be better if I left you to finish your school…let you marry some human…"  
  
"NO!" She whispered fiercely. She threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him desperately. "I DO need you, Inuyasha! You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" She caught his face between her hands, looking at him sternly. "Don't you ever doubt that!"  
  
"But…your mother…"  
  
"I'll deal with my MOTHER later…" She snarled. She saw lingering doubt in his eyes and caressed his face. "Look at me, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
He glanced up into her eyes and saw determination and love shining in them. His heart swelled, and he pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, pressing his face into her shoulder.  
  
She stroked his hair tenderly, then kissed the bottom of his ear. "I don't ever want you to doubt the way I feel for you. You are my first, my only love." She took his hand, holding it against her heart. "This belongs to you, and only you. I am your mate, you are my mate…" She leaned up, kissing his lips with a power and tenderness that sent his head reeling.  
  
Quietly, he took her into his arms, laying against the bed, her body close to his. "I love you, Kagome…" He whispered. "I love you, I need you, and I'll always want you by my side…" He pillowed his head against her chest, and they let sleep take them away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's mother came upstairs to a rather upsetting sight. Inuyasha was still there. She grabbed his arm, slamming him into the wall. "You're still here?! I thought I told you to leave!"  
  
"Yeah, mom, I think we need to talk about that…" Kagome glared at her mother, leaning against the wall. "If you ever try to guilt Inuyasha into leaving again, and if you do, I WILL find out…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "If you do, you will never see me, or your GRANDCHILD ever again."  
  
"Baby, I just want what's best for you…" She said, stepping down the stairs. "I don't think that a demon that is notorious for putting your life in danger should be the father or any child."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "It's none of your business, mother. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She gently brushed Inuyasha's chest off, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She gave him a coy grin and walked into the bathroom, wagging her finger for him to follow her inside.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a delighted squeal, letting him carry her into the bathroom, where the door was promptly closed, and the lock quickly latched. He filled the bath with hot water, till the room started getting steamy, then he shed out of his robe and t-shirt, much to Kagome's delight.  
  
She walked towards him, gently touching his chest. "Bathe with me?" She asked softly, running her fingers upwards, till it was gently caressing his face.  
  
He smiled, nuzzling her face gently. "What made you think I didn't intend to?" He purred into her ear, his fingers pushing the robe off her shoulders, looking down at her naked body, his eyes softening. Gently, he lifted her, and lay her in the tub, before shedding the remaining clothing, and climbing in with her.  
  
From downstairs, her mother sat in resigned silence, listening to the giggles and shrieks from the upstairs bathroom. Kagome was still just a girl. Just sixteen years old…  
  
But then again, that was how old she'd been when she'd had Kagome.  
  
She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Kagome get hurt, as she herself had been hurt so badly. A tear fell down her face and she hugged herself. She'd already lost Kagome's father. She didn't want to loose her little baby as well.  
  
She heard the phone ring and answered it clearing the tears from her throat. "Hello?"  
  
"Is he there?"  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-kun…yes. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner…I was just-"  
  
"You tried to break them up, didn't you."  
  
"I…I just want my baby girl to be happy…"  
  
"He makes her happy. Can't you see that?" An impatient sigh. "Make sure they wind up here in the next week. I've got a trip to America next month and I have little free time."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-kun…I will…" 


	8. Chapter 8: Time Changes People

AN: At the request of probably 8 ZILLION people, I'm bringing back Inuyasha's Inheritance for a little white longer. I finally have an idea of how the meeting with fluff-sama is gonna go. Please bear with me if this doesn't feel the same as the other chapters. It HAS been a year, ya know. For me as well.

Inuyasha's Inheritance

Chapter 8: Time Changes People...

Warm arms were wrapped around her torso, a face buried into her neck, a foot was lightly stroking her ankle.

Oh, she could get used to this.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, rolling partway onto her back from their spooning position to look at the boy laying behind her. He was awake, his golden eyes looking down at her fondly. Slowly, she reached up, gently caressing his ears. "Ohayo..." She murmured softly, snuggling farther into his chest.

He grinned widely, pressing his nose into her hair. "Hm." He agreed, nuzzling her gently. "You have school soon, right?" He asked, having glanced at the clock.

"Dun wanna go." She said, snuggling him closer.

"Kagome-chan!"

The girl cringed at the sound of her mother's voice. Slowly, she got out of bed, pulling a fluffy robe around herself. "Yeah, mom?" Kagome asked in a rather tired, if not irritated voice. Pulled out of her mate's arms by the woman who only a few days also had tried to guilt him into leaving her. Was there no justice in the world? She wondered as she made her way downstairs, hearing Inuyasha pulling on his yukata to follow her.

She found her mother sitting at the table, a resigned look on her face. The older woman had been wearing it a lot lately. "Yeah, mom, what is it?" Kagome asked, sitting at the table.

Her mother gestured to a chair. "You have a few more months of school till break. I think you should take Inuyasha downtown and find him some clothing appropriate for the time he is living in."

Kagome stared at the woman in shock. Only two days ago, her mother had tried to run Inuyasha out of the house. Before that, she'd attacked him with a frying pan for getting Kagome pregnant. "Who are you and what have you done with my mother." Kagome asked dryly, taking the vitamins her mother handed her and downing them with a glass of water.

"I am your mother, but I suppose since the deeds already been done, there's nothing for me to do. I was wrong to try to send him away, baby, I'm sorry...I'm just-"

"Worried about me. I know." Kagome said evenly, holding up her hand. "Mom, I love him. We didn't intend for this to happen, but it did, and to be honest, I'm amazed it didn't happen sooner. It's been headed this way for a year, mama."

Her mother nodded, brushing herself off as she stood. "Also, you need to go into the city. You and Inuyasha need to get a certificate of marriage. There should be a lawyer there waiting for you, I called him earlier this morning. He'll want to talk to you about some things."

Kagome nodded, blushing.

Inuyasha came into the room, glancing towards his mate. "Kagome, did you take your pills?" He asked softly, putting his hands on her shoulders, not looking at the girl's mother.

"Hm." She nodded, standing and turning towards him. "Come on, Inuyasha, mom's given me permission to play hooky. Let's go shopping. You need some more clothes." She glanced towards her mother. "Can he borrow some of dad's today?"

"Sure baby..."

After Kagome drug Inuyasha out of the room to dress him up, Kagome's mother picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly. "They should be there in a few hours. No, they're going shopping first. Well, he DOES need clothes that are appropriate for this time, right?" She sighed softly. "Don't worry, they'll be there. Good bye." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome hugged Inuyasha's arm tightly as they walked into the courthouse. After buying Inuyasha half-a-dozen outfits, all of which were Kagome-approved, they had a quick lunch at Wac Donalds and headed to the courthouse. Inuyasha was obviously nervous about the noise and the smells, and he relaxed a bit when they stepped into the spacious courthouse.

They walked towards the security and Kagome gave them a bright smile. "My mother told me there was a lawyer waiting for us. The name is Higurashi."

The guard sized them up, then glanced through his list. "Yeah. Room 214, upstairs to the left. Watch out for that lawyer. He's cold as ice..."

Kagome smiled weakly. 'Don't tell me he's going to try to get me and Inuyasha change our minds on the whole marriage mating thing, because it's too late...'

They walked up the stairs and found the room, at which point, Inuyasha frowned, sniffing. "I sense Youki. It's really strong. And...it smells like my brothers..."

Kagome timidly knocked on the door and it swung open. The lawyer looked up and grinned at them. "Ah, you must be Ms. Higurashi. And this must be Inuyasha. I've heard a lot about both of you. Come in, come in. My boss'll be along shortly. He talks about you two a lot."

The pair looked at each other and followed the young man into the office. "You're awfully young to be a lawyer..." Kagome said softly.

"Sit, sit. And thank you. But I'm older than you'd think. So..." He began digging through the stack of paper, his eyes shining. Kagome thought it was strange, this man looked an awful lot like a human Inuyasha, except he seemed to smile more. His black hair was brushed back into a ponytail, his purple eyes glancing back and forth to find the 'missing paperwork'. "Ah! Here it is. Marriage certificate. You both need to sign here and here...and here. I need your parents names, occupations, ect..." He paused, glancing at Inuyasha, who was staring at him with mistrust. "Except you, I suppose."

Inuyasha stood, his brow furrowed and just before he could lay into the young man, the door flew open and a man in a highly tailored grey suit swept into the room. His hair was also pulled into a ponytail and as he closed the door, he pulled of a ring and fell back against it.

Before their eyes, what once was a normal human was now Sesshoumaru, great demon of the west. He looked exhausted, and upon further inspection, he looked slightly rumpled.

"Get attacked on the way in?"

Sesshoumaru fixed the young man sitting at the table with a glare and then glanced towards the rooms other two occupants. "Little brother, Sister." He greeted, walking towards the front of the table. He pushed the other man out of the chair, and sat down. He glared at the young man again. "Oh, for the love of-Tarou, take of the god-damn ring." He closed his eyes, massaging his temples. "My brother can smell the demon all over you anyways."

Tarou groaned, taking off the ring, revealing...a much younger Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then back at the pair.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily, straightening his suit. "You didn't return to father's house." He said simply. "I had to make arrangements to see you both in five hundred years when I learned you stole away to her time for good. I was rather disappointed in you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sputtered in anger. "Dammit, FLUFFY, I never fucking wanted that shit you tried to force on me! It's not who I am, and it never was!"

Kagome and Tarou both snorted at the nickname. Then, the girl looked at Sesshoumaru. "You're a lawyer?"

"No, my son is." He pointed to Tarou. "I'm a businessman, plain and simple. Since Inuyasha gave up his place in father's kingdom five hundred years ago, I'm here to offer him a place in my empire." When Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, Sesshoumaru held up his hand. "Not ruling it, and certainly not having anything to do with the money-making process until you've had some schooling. Mathematics, history, to get you caught up on what you missed, English, although I'm sure Kagome can help you with that." Sesshoumaru inspected his nails. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of Security for now."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his anger immediately fled. He looked down at the table, biting his lip. He did need some way to make money. And having no schooling at all, this was probably his best bet. He had to provide for his mate and his pup, and in this time, that meant work, not hunting and building a house.

Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha, seeing him frowning. "Inuyasha?" She asked softly.

"Would I be able to provide for my mate and my pup?" The hanyou asked, glaring at his brother.

Sesshoumaru glanced towards Tarou. Tarou looked at the paper and handed it to his father. "You left the amount block empty, father."

The great demon then passed the paper towards Kagome. "Fill in the amount you think you'll need per week."

Kagome's jaw dropped and she glanced towards Inuyasha, wide-eyed. "Inuyasha, is this what you want?" She asked softly. "I can get a job once I get out of high school...It wont be anywhere near as generous as this, but we'll manage-"

Inuyasha looked from Sesshoumaru to Tarou. "Get outta here for a minute. I want to talk to my mate." He snapped at them, his face hard. Sesshoumaru smirked, standing. He grabbed Tarou by his ear and slipped his ring back on his hand, waiting while his son did the same.

Once they were gone, Inuyasha took Kagome's hands, he searched her face while she searched his. "We need this, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, so only she could hear. "You know it and I do too. Hell, Fluffy and his son know we need this. You aren't going to be able to work after you have the pup, not for awhile, at least." He pulled her into his arms. "And we can't live with your mom forever. Let's read the paper, and fill in the amount we want."

Kagome bit her lip. "Inuyasha-"

"I want to take care of you." He said evenly. "First and foremost, that's what I want to do. It's what I HAVE to do. I may not have to protect you from demon's in this time, but I still have to step up and do what I CAN do. Let's read the paper, okay?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. She didn't want Inuyasha to be unhappy. She read the paper to Inuyasha and as she read, her eyes grew wider and wider. Not only were they going to be given a yet undetermined amount of money, they were going to be given an apartment in the city, food allowance, and some of the best life insurance she'd ever seen. The opportunity really was too good to pass up. "With all this, we shouldn't need much more than some spending money..." She bit her lip. "I think 17,500 yen(about $150)...should be pleanty..." She glanced towards Inuyasha.

"How much is that?"

"Enough." Kagome said evenly. "We should be able to buy what we want with that much. I don't see us needing more." She jumped clear out of her chair and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She looked back down at the paper. "Hm...you start in 3 months..." She glanced down at her stomach and smiled. Makes sense. She should be starting to show by then, and she can't really hunt for shards with a big belly. It would be dangerous. She wrote in the amount and passed the paper towards Inuyasha to sign. He did so with hesitant strokes, and when it was done, they signed the marriage certificate and stood, walking towards the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at them expectantly.

"Inuyasha will be needing one of those rings while he's in this time. We still have to finish completing the jewel, thank you for allotting us three months for that."

Tarou dug through his pocket and presented Inuyasha with a thick ring. "There's just a bit of concealing magic in these, it makes us look like normal humans to most people. Wear this when you have to go somewhere in public."

Inuyasha slipped the ring over his thumb and glanced towards his mate. "Let's get out of here."

She smiled at him and nodded, dragging him towards the entrance of the courthouse.

Sesshoumaru walked in and read the amount. Promptly, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of-" He pulled out a his pen and added a one to the front of the number, and a zero to the end. "I give them the opportunity to bleed me dry and they don't even ask for more than 10 grand. I'm insulted."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: So, another chapter done. I think I actually know how I'm going to end this whole thing now. YAY! Everybody cheer and dance around! WHOO HOO! I'll try to get another chapter done in the next month or so. Remember, I DO have a life outside of writing. I'm a mother, for pete's sake...


End file.
